The Death of Torrance
by rachelmariegiant
Summary: Beginning in the bathroom scene where Jack is trying to break through the door, the story changes. What would happen if Wendy didn't get away? The Overlook may have some new permanent residents...
1. The Hunt

The Death of Torrance

Chapter one

The Hunt

Eyes wide with horror, she forced her hand to steady. The razor held in her palm now seemed so insignificant. Every deafening crack of the mallet against the door assailed her ears. _The razor, it's so small, so small…_

"Come on, Wendy. Just a little medicine, that's all. _Come out, you little bitch!_" The mallet, clotted with hair and coated in blood, rammed into the thin, wooden door. "You can't hide in there forever!" She knew what she'd do. He'll make a hole in the door. She'll cut his hand. He'll drop the mallet. And she'll run. Run to Danny, then run away; run to any place otherthan here. But as this thought flickered through her mind, the mallet appeared. And after it, a hand.

Her hand moves before her mind, and thin streaks of blood seep out of parallel cuts on her husband's hand. "You _bitch!_" She hears the thud of the mallet as it plummets to the wood floor; and from that moment, Wendy has no control over her body. Her hands are fumbling with the knob, easing the lock open. She rams the door outward, the splintering wood sending shards into the man's face. "_Fuck!"_ Not even thinking, she kicks him in the balls and sprints away to the sound of his moans. Her feet carry her to the kitchen.  
"Hello, Mrs. Torrance."

...

The same poem blares over and over in Danny's head, the rhythm too insistent for him to think.

_...But not for long_

_Not for long_

_The Hotel doesn't take its time_

_In claiming those it wants_

_Danny, Danny,_

_Your dad can help you_

_He'll have you come meet me_

_Don't hide from him,_

_Your father's in here, dying_

_He's hunting_

_Looking_

_Searching for you_

_Danny, boy,_

_He's waiting._


	2. Keeper of The Overlook

Chapter two

Keeper of The Overlook

The little voice inside of her, reminding her that the sound would lure Jack, was the only thing that kept her from screaming.

A man in a well-tailored suit, complete with a deep red tie, called her by name. His beard, short and blonde-gray, flattered his features. He was a tall man: definitely more than six feet tall. He was thin, as well, his suit showing no sign of an extruding belly. His hands were rough: working hands. Hands used to having to work to get what they wanted. His eyes were warm brown, but they didn't reflect light like eyes do. They had been reduced to meaningless balls, trapped in hollow sockets. But only someone who stayed at The Overlook noticed this. His lips were full, and neither red nor pink, but somewhere in between. His nose was broad and unbent. When he spoke, the words were velvet, deep and smooth.

_He's not real, not real, not real…_

"I see you've encountered our latest conquest." He inched closer to her, the polished dress shoes clacking with each step. She could see his features clearer: they gained depth, and his flesh looked solid.

_ Real._

"Poor, poor, Wendy. Is this all too much for you?" She answered his question with silence, fear pulsing out of her. "You know, there is a solution." He was six feet away. "You could join the Hotel. We'd be so happy to have you!" Now five feet away. "Danny can come, too. You three would be the family _you've always dreamed of!_" Three feet away. "There's just one thing before you can become a formal member." Two feet. "All you have to do is kill Danny." One. Whispering in her ear. "_Kill Danny. Bring him to us, and live the life you've always wanted."_ A knife found her palm, and she began to walk.

Somewhere in the Hotel, Jack understood his wife had joined.

_"Danny!"_ He waited. _"Danny, it's mommy! Where are you?" _Danny remained silent. _"Danny! Danny!"_ She was close to him now, and he was scared. He reeked of urine, the smell permeating the air. Something was wrong with mommy. _"Danny, we need to get out of here, it's mommy. Danny!"_ He reached out to her.

_Mommy, where are you_

_"Danny? Danny! Where are you? I'm right here! Danny!"_

_What are you holding, mommy_

_ "What? Doc, I'm only holding your coat! We need to leave!"_

_Where are we going_

_ "I'll take you with me and we'll be happy! Your daddy wants us to join him and live with him forever! The Hotel will make us happy..."_ He shined as hard as he could.

_!NO!_

He watched as she fell to the ground, hands covering her ears, the knife cluttering to the ground. He sprung from his hiding place, grabbed the knife from the floor, and ran. His short baby legs didn't carry him as fast as his mother's legs carried her; but he ran. He could feel her recovering, rising from the floor as he escaped. Soon she would be upon him. He did the only thing he could think of. He turned into Room 217.

Jack Torrance raided the bathroom's cabinets, pouring hydrogen peroxide over the cuts on his hand, grimacing at the pain that ensued. He covered the wound in gauze and wrapped a bandage around his hand. Chewed two aspirin, enjoying the bittersweet taste. He flexed his hand. Better. He would be able to make them take their medicine.

Jack grabbed the mallet and began to swing it side to side. He savored the evil _whoosh_ it made when it cut through the air. As he rounded the corner, he saw the beautiful woman from the party, and stopped swinging his mallet. She ran over and threw her slender, pale arms around his neck. Aqua eyes looked up at him innocently. They were decorated with pale blue sparkles at the corners, sparkles that reappeared in her pure white mask. Golden tresses of hair were adorned with lilies; diamonds, sprinkled throughout the curls, twinkled with each of her movements. Her gown was a bride's.

"You're almost there, Jack," She moved a hand to the back of his neck. "Just get Danny and you can be free, forever, with _me." _She planted a kiss on his cheek. The fluffy layers of her dress swirled through the air as she ran away from him, giggling like a schoolgirl. Jack's mouth rose in a grin.

_"Dannyyyyy!"_


	3. 217

Chapter Three

217

_A visitor?_

_Does the boy return?_

_I can't believe that after all this time, trapped, I may no longer need be alone... It seems so long since I've lived! So long since I've felt the joy of seeing life; the feel of heat and a steady pulse beneath my fingertips. Inside this cold porcelain bowl, it's too distant for me to imagine._

_Yet have I forgotten what has been done to me? No, I have hundreds of years to escape my memories. But do I allow others to escape my dismal fate? Never. Men will rue ever laying eyes on me; what I can steal, I will steal. What I can take, I will take. Be it life or love, I _will _take. And what I take, I do not_ _return._

_So let this brave young warrior in, let him desecrate my home. But when he tries to get away, I will not let him go!_

O O O

The door creaked shut behind Danny. His heart pounded, and he didn't dare take his eyes off the room to lock the door. His nimble fingers reached behind him, easing the lock into place. The last time he was in this room, he had paid the price. Dick hadn't been right that time; Danny knew, if he should close his eyes and try the same thing again, that the terror from the bathroom would still be real as ever. Only this time, he might not get away.

"You cannot win," The harsh whisper came from the room he feared most. It almost seemed this person had to clear cobwebs from her throat. Danny was suddenly sure this voice had not been sounded in many, many years. It raised the short hairs on his neck, sent spasms down his spine. Was it him, or did the air grow cold? He tried swallow the lump in his throat, but it rose again, pushing him into silence. "I will not let you." He shivered, and searched himself for courage. He found enough for one short reply.

"Who says my life is yours to control?" Mrs. Massey exhaled a breathy laugh.

"Who says it isn't?" He needed to get out of this room. His hand slowly reached toward the lock to let himself out. His mother's hushed voice made him freeze.

"We're so close, Jack. He's in one of these rooms; I'm sure of it."

"God damn you, woman! How could you lose him, he was right here, he was in our reach!"

"I-I don't know! He couldn't have gone far, he was just-" A booming sound of impact followed by a human scream shook the doors, echoing through the rooms. It began a silence that signaled to Danny the direness of his situation. He would need to think quickly if he wanted to live. _Very_ quickly.


End file.
